


We Don't Talk Anymore

by A_Single_Tulip



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Memories, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Single_Tulip/pseuds/A_Single_Tulip
Summary: “We can’t anymore, it’s too dangerous...you heard what she said. We need to cut things off.”The RED Sniper and BLU Scout have been in a secret relationship for a while before they're unfortunately discovered and are forced to part ways. What Scout sees though during a capture the flag mission sends him off the rails.(Warning, please don't read if you can't handle descriptions of violence and death. Also, as stated in the tags, most of this is from Scout's pov as he remembers certain things while in bed after a good crying session.)





	We Don't Talk Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN OFFICIAL WARNING FOR THOSE READING THIS. THERE IS NO HAPPY ENDING. IF YOU'D LIKE SOMETHING LIGHTER, OR LESS ANGSTY PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICS. CONSIDER THIS YOUR FINAL WARNING.
> 
> (This was just a quick thing I wrote up after being inspired by this https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=60&v=kwW0IAkwIWc so check it out if you'd like)

“We can’t anymore, it’s too dangerous...you heard what she said. We need to cut things off.”

Those words echoed throughout Scout’s mind as he lay in bed, his digital clock reading 1 AM. They’d been spoken to him by the opposing team’s Sniper nearly two weeks ago, but they still stung like a fresh wound. He couldn’t remember the last time he even felt this much heartbreak over someone, and it hurt so much. Tears welled up in his eyes as he shoved his face into his pillow.

It originally started as a small friendship, nothing too big, a bit similar to the relationship that the RED Demoman and BLU Soldier used to have but more so on the down low. They didn’t intend to be found out by the Administrator as their unfortunate teammates had been. They’d spend time together as far as they could from Teufort without drawing any suspicion, usually to just go catch a movie, hit up a bar, or grab a bite to eat at whatever local diner there was. One night at a bar though led to a night spent at the closest, sleazy no-tell motel they could find that would accept their cash, no questions asked. Scout could still remember how Sniper’s rough hands felt against his skin, along with those rough teeth that showed no mercy to neck and shoulders.

After that night, they knew that things wouldn’t be the same. It was the beginning of what would soon become the end. They got sloppy over the course of time, and their apprehension when it came to hurting one another was noticed. Of course, Pauling came and tried to pull the same bullcrap that she did with Soldier and Demo, but they weren’t stupid enough to fall for that and that actually surprised her quite a bit when she spoke with Scout. When offers of shiny new toys did nothing for them, a saddened look came over her features. She then told them the same thing.

“If you don’t end this now...she’ll kill both of you or worse...she’ll kill one of you, and make the other suffer a life without them.” She obviously didn’t like what she was saying, but it was the truth. “I’ll give you time to discuss it.”

He could distinctly remember what it was like when he met up with Sniper that night as he ran up to him, clutching him tightly into his arms as his fingers gripped the red fabric of Sniper’s shirt in a firm hold. “They, they can’t do this...it’s not right.” he managed to choke out, his voice shaking.

Sniper sighed as he looked down at Scout, stroking his hand through the other’s hair. “Not fair at all…” He muttered in response. “You know what we have to do though, right?...”

Scout’s face immediately upwards, eyes widening as they watered. “No. NO. Don’t you fucking dare say that Mick. We, we could run away. Find someplace out of the country where they’d never find us.”

“You know damn well that that ain’t no way to live, Roo. It would drive you insane.”

“Newsflash, Genius! I’m already fucking insane because the thought of being without you is driving me crazy!” Scout practically shouted.

Sniper quickly shushed him, raising a hand to cup the side of his face, only to be pushed away. It hurt to be shoved away, but he knew that Scout was hurting just as much as he was.

He balled his hands up into fists before turning away, murmuring once one, “We can’t anymore, it’s too dangerous...you heard what she said. We need to cut things off.”

Scout stared at Sniper’s back as he could feel tears already streaming down his cheeks, sliding down his neck until they dampened the collar of his blue shirt. Damn...he never knew he could hate two colors so much in one moment. He willed himself to look away as Sniper began to walk away from him. He didn’t want to say goodbye, so he didn’t. He knew that he’d see him again soon enough.

That wasn’t why he was crying now though, he’d managed to bury his feelings down deep enough to stop crying over the other, but one thing just set him off all over again. It was something that happened about twelve hours ago. It was just another mission day, more fighting, more bloodshed, the usual sort of thing. He’d been running through 2Fort when he rounded a corner in the RED base, only to quickly backtrack when something caught his eye. Hiding behind the corner, he watched as a familiar figure came into view, another following him. It was Sniper and...a RED Scout. The hell were they doing?

Unfortunately, he got his answer as he watched in horror as the Scout took a step forward, wrapping his arms around Sniper’s shoulder, connecting their lips as they began to kiss. He was even more disgusted as he watched Sniper reciprocate the action, his own hands settling on to the other's waist. Scout felt like he was going to vomit. Of course, they’d be more lenient when it came to dating within the same team, but to see Sniper with another Scout after they’d parted not too long ago? It was distasteful and prompted a feeling to bubble up inside him that had merely been dormant this whole time. Red hot rage.

Before he knew it he was swiftly running up to the others, catching them off guard as he gave a quick swift to Sniper’s head, only knocking him out as he collapsed to the ground. He turned, watching as the other Scout fumbled with his gun, only to be kicked in the gut and sent straight to the ground. He was about to shout for help but was cut off as metal bat collided with his face. Scout didn’t even truly find enjoyment as he hurt his RED counterpart, he was too angry to relish in it. Lifting a leg, he stomped his foot down hard onto the other’s hand that gripped the gun, causing him to let out a loud scream of pain, despite his mouth starting to swell up. He let go of the gun, leading Scout to kick it away from his hand.

The other was obviously in no condition to defend himself, but Scout didn’t care. He just kept swinging and swinging, and swinging at the RED, hitting whatever he could as loud crunching and squishing could be heard whenever his bat made contact with him. It was overkill, because at some point while still swinging, the RED Scout was definitely beyond dead. It wasn’t until he was pulled off by two of his teammates didn’t he eventually stop, the RED Scout’s body eventually disappearing for respawn.

He looked around, realizing his surroundings and where he was. He’d been pulled off by his own team’s Soldier and Demoman, the two of them firmly holding him by the arms to prevent him from going after that Scout once more. Looking down at his shirt, he noticed just how drenched it was in blood, the red blending in with the blue cotton fibers of his shirt. That would definitely stain.

“Where...the HELL...is HE?” He asked, jerked back and forth as he tried to break free. “WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DAMN SNIPER?” He then screamed, his breaths ragged after noticing that Sniper’s body was now gone.

“The bloody man took off after coming to, Lad.” Demo answered, still gripping him tightly by the arm. “I think ye need to just calm down a second, practically turning the other team into meat pies, you were.”

Soldier gave a nod. “Son, as a man who’s been in many battles, I have seen it all...but that, kid?... That wasn’t you.”

Eventually, the Administrator’s voice boomed over the loudspeaker, signaling that the BLU Team had won that day. Instead of celebrating, Scout spent the rest of that mid-afternoon in the Medical Bay, being cleaned up and having his wounds tended to. He hadn’t even noticed that his hands had been hurt, likely due to the sheer force he’d used from swinging his weapon. He was silent the entire time, not looking at or even talking to Medic as he attempted to coax him into some kind of conversation.

Rolling over in bed once more, Scout rubbed his eyes, likely red and puffy from all the crying he’d done. He was fine with Sniper dating other people, he was a grown man, but for fuck’s sake...why so soon? And why the hell with another Scout, of all people? Was he supposed to be a replacement? The two of them were nothing alike!

While the RED Scout was from Boston, Massachusetts and an obvious fan of the Red Sox, he was from Albany, New York and a rightful fan of the Yankees. He preferred mint gum over that stupid cherry bubblegum that the other always popped. Who the hell even liked cherry flavored anything? That shit tasted like cough syrup.

Hell, despite being the same class and looking quite similar, they were absolutely nothing alike, thus making the RED Scout a piss poor replacement for him. That would be like him going off and screwing the BLU Sniper, something he wouldn’t even dream of doing if you took into account how different he was from the other Sniper as well.

In the end, though, he felt like an absolute fool...so damn naïve to believe that a relationship like theirs could last in such an environment. So damn stupid to think that the other actually liked him, but what happened today made him feel otherwise. Like he was replaceable.

He could remember when they first actually considered being friends. It’d been a day off and they just so happened to have both gone to the same bar, just outside of Teufort. Made sense though, considering that both of them knew better than to ingest anything from Teufort. A baseball game had been playing, his team going against the Cubs, and they were totally creaming them. He could still remember the sound of that voice asking him, “Assume your team’s winning then, mate? Never really knew much about baseball.”

Originally, he’d been a little apprehensive when it came to talking to the other, primarily due to how many times he’d been headshot by him on the job. Once they got to talking though, with Sniper buying him a beer, things weren’t so bad. He even managed to give the Bushman a play-by-play of what exactly was going on in the baseball game. That night ended in them planning to meet up once more, due to enjoying the company and conversations. All these times they hung out, getting to know each other and grow closer, it made Scout almost forget that they were supposed to be enemies.

What he remembered most of all though was the taste of his mouth on his own when they first kissed. On the tip of his tongue, he could catch hints of coffee combined with cigarettes. Lucky Strike, to be exact. He knew because he’d seen Sniper smoking one from a pack of them before. What was originally kissing, led to full out making out, which led to a whole lot more. He had plenty of bruises in questionable places the next day. What made him feel special though was that this hadn’t been some one night stand with a rando. It’d been with someone he thought he could consider a friend. Thing were different now, though.

No more waking up to a warm arm around him, or someone who would drink coffee with him and laugh about his stupid jokes that most found annoying. No one who could go with him to the movies, or hug and kiss him until they were both laughing and out of breath. He didn’t care about the sex...he just wanted someone who could actually tolerate him...someone who genuinely found him appealing both physically, and emotionally. Someone like Mick.

After some time he eventually stopped crying, having now no more tears to cry as he reached over to grab a bottle of water from his bedside table, taking a few big gulps of the water before setting it back down. He knew he must’ve looked like a mess. Getting up from his bed, he shambled over to smaller bathroom just next door, shutting the door behind him as he flicked on the light. 

Red, puffy eyes stared back at him in the mirror, his nose red and irritated as well as he sniffed, wiping his eye once more. Readying his toothbrush, he then began to brush his teeth, the sour aftertaste in his mouth beginning to get to him. After turning the sink back on and spitting out the toothpaste, he ran his hands under the water before splashing it over his face to cool it off. A small cough left him as he reached for the hand towel to dry himself off.

So this was it then...just back to how things were before, or rather, as much as it could be like before. Trudging back to his room and softly shutting the door behind him, he collapsed once more on to his bed. He didn’t care anymore. He just had two more years left on his contract, and when they ask him if he wishes to renew it...he plans on declining. It was probably for the best anyways. He missed his Ma’ if he were being honest, and who knows, maybe he could find work similar to this job back home. Closing his eyes as his head hit his pillow, a small whimper left him before exhaustion finally took over. Just maybe...he’d find someone like Mick, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to tell me what you thought...?  
> (I'm sorry if I hurt y'all owo)


End file.
